russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella Becoming Nega-Janella in 'Janella: A Teen Princess'
April 24, 2015 For the teen princess to the super-heroine princess can be her?, but Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador denied that the hot summer as Nega-Janella, a super evil girl scored a TV first made in IBC-13's feel-good primetime top-rating fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess. By giving the series' trending topic as #TransferedAsNegaJanella on Monday, #NegaJanellaOtherSide on Tuesday, #NegaJenallaHotSummer on Wednesday while showing the milestone as 200th episode on April 29, #NegaJenallaGotVictor on Throwback Thursday and #NegaJanellaRevertToJanellaAgain? on Friday (TGIF). IBC-13 shows are rating very well as most of its primetime shows hit its highest ratings last week, including Janella: A Teen Princess recorded its highest audience share on its last week's episode featuring 2-week special guest is Yassi Pressman with the hashtag trend #JanellaCoolGuyHotSummer on Monday, #JanellaTheDoOrDon'tGame on Tuesday, #JanellaVsDarkLaser! on Wednesday, #JanellaDarkLaserRawsBack on Throwback Thursday and then #JanellaOhMySummerG! on Friday (TGIF), according to Kantar Media. Also, this week's special guest is JM Rodriguez playing the role as Armor Santos. When an Harper's island incident with Armor Santos (JM Rodriguez) greet them by mom Jenine (Jenine Desiderio) and dad Bobby (Zoren Legaspi) with Andrea (Xyriel Manabat) humiliated on the sunrise and sundown, they vow to become better parents by becoming more strict. But annoyed at her much less lenient beautiful, Janella transferring to do the super-heroine girl for what her parents do at Patrick (Jerome Ponce). For that, Janella's best friend Maja (Liza Soberano) who spend a relationship with Daniel (Diego Loyzaga). Oh My G, since she transferred to always do the opposite, when Janella was about to go summer ready, thanks to mom and dad. Oh My G!, what a mess, but Janella denied to transformed into Nega Janella, a girl of pure evil with black long air, red eyes, fangs and a diabolical unhappy. Victor Fred see this happen, Flex (Aldred Nasayao) says that called Mallows as Victor is firing out away, reminded me that Mindy Sombrano (Sam Pinto). Janella kicked the door open, walked to his office, and hisses, saw that Brod Pete (Isko Salvador). The Handker-Chief (Hiro Torobu) thought this was an evil eye staring competition, but got thrown out by his evil and into the mud quickly deduces the substitute, but decided she should probably find alike of works where he never run into Nega Janella again. At the top of the house island, her Janella's bedroom had been transformed into an evil lair, with a newly constructed "Super Janella Evil Super Evil Laser" aimed toward the sky. Nega Janella has an evil plan to showing the laptop of internet when the transformation complete begins, shoot a satellite out of the sky and onto, blowing the top off and causing it to erupt into volcano. When the volcano goes active, the lava will flow into the Quezon City, then with the water combined, the flood will head towards the MRT, destroying it, and without the building, will be destroyed in Manila, and the town will cease to exist. During Nega Janella's outlining of his plan, mommy Jenine is getting a photo booth prepared with Patrick and her little sister Andrea break them. At this time, Armor, now working as a door-to-door meat salesman, opened Nega Janella's door and then the zombies immediately got thrown out again by the crazed feminized into a thorny bush. Oh My G!, but suddenly Janella's dad Bobby and officer Robi entered saw the bedroom. They scold Nega Janella and presses the fire button on the laser, destroying her room. When her dad Bobby tried to stop her and grounded her forever, Nega-Janella told her mom Jenine that will see Isabel (Tart Carlos) and Vivieka Ravanes (Vivieka Ravanes), then the laser will also destroy Ms. Gorgeous (Celia Rodriguez), which caused Bernardo to immediately change his mind and favor Nega Janella. Mom Jenine protested, but her Mallows instead said to Nega Janella to be as evil revert, reserving the effects of the transformation and turning Nega Janella back to normal and back to the super-heroine again. Robi saw for Janella as the heroine princess saw the trouble she had caused, Armor greet the police to arrested the zombies and crashing the fire, saving at Janella's house. The Handker-Chief fell into death, and Victor is still crushed for Janella thankee again? Janella: A Teen Princess, everyday, 5:45pm, before Express Balita on IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph, follow @JanellaATeenPrincessOnline on Twitter; and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook fanpage at www.facebook.com/JanellaATeenPrincessOnline.